


Open Mind Remedy

by YuffiesNinjaInsanity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Darkness, Depression, Drugs, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Magic, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuffiesNinjaInsanity/pseuds/YuffiesNinjaInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds a magical recipe book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Mind Remedy

It was like hitting a gold mine. There was nothing to do and everyone was doing their own thing when he decided to go to a rustic and shitty looking bookstore that caught his eye on the outskirt of town. Layers of dust sat on the shelves and half of the place was so dimly lit he had to take out his phone to see the titles. The shopkeeper was a little worse for wear with a poorly maintained beard and an eyepatch and was sitting on a stool hunched over a newspaper paying no mind to Stiles tripping and flipping around in excitement.

So, yeah, he shouldn't have lied to his friends where he went or shut off his phone, oh and probably shouldn't have gone 75 in a 55 lane either, but the book, oh boy this book! It called to him as soon as he clutched it. Its bind was mint and the pages were perfect considering the place it came, there was no author, no date, but the text was definitely not ink…it was red. It was literally one hundred percent suspicious and soooooo meant to be his. If only Scott could be his Ron and not go all apeshit Hermoine about the idea he had then he would have let him in on his plan to have a crazy night out. Lydia would probably confiscate the book for her own use. Stiles won't ever forget her spiking everyone, the bitch. Or she would use that look and that tone that he refers to as 'the never will we ever' look. And Derek and his pack can go fuck themselves.

"Hey, Stiles, Scott stopped by asking where you were. What's up?" His dad asks from the kitchen table as he's about to step up the stairs.

"Oh, went for a drive to get my mind off things… it's been hard."

"I know. I know" And his father left it at that. 

With a smirk he runs up the stairs and locks himself inside his room with little regret for being emotionally manipulative toward his dad, he has more important things to do at the moment.

Lately the darkness has been quiet, the harsh tug of depression that left him on his hands and knees gasping for air only came around once or twice a month… it's around that time. Which is why he has been looking for books that could have spells to help Scott and Allison… he on the other hand knows there's no cure for him. He's a lost cause…. he…

Stiles stares hard at the book clutched in his knuckle white fist when he hears a knock on his window. He thrusts the book under his sheets and goes and lets the werewolves in. 

Isaac and Scott have begun to be the perfect tag team when it comes to finding Stiles. Even though he knows they know he just wants to be alone these days. Their shifty eyes and straight edge demeanor. Even Derek comes around forcing him odd therapy sessions, one can only assume he's just using what he knows from his own sessions. 

"You have that look… and that smell. Stiles." Scott's expression says it all and he can feel his heart hammering in his chest. He tries to hold his tears and takes a deep breath and turns away from his friends as his composure starts to crumble.

Isaac places a hand on his shoulder and Scott starts in for a hug but he viciously shrugs them away.

"Just, stop. Okay? I'm fine… you make me feel sad because you bring it up. I'm not depressed dude." He forces out a laugh but it sounds demented and all sorts of wrong.

There is a long pause before Scott decides to lighten the mood with a story about a cute puppy that was brought in, apparently some child thought it would be funny to dye it pink and the owners were worried if the dye was going to harm the thing. The puppy, not thing. Stiles tries to pay attention but the happy stories can only hold for so long. Isaac feels the same and looks over at the bed.

"Why's that book under your cover?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He wiggles his eyebrows and tries to play it cool but his heart is starting up again. Their eyebrows shoot up.

"It's my Adderall, makes my heart all bouncy,"

"What is it?!" Scott asks as he goes toward the bed from his seat at Stiles desk.

"Nothing, just a book."

"A book you hid under the covers, oh Stiles is it an erotic novel?" Isaac smirks and stands up from his seat on the floor. "You would read some erotic novel before bed… ha!"

Stiles gets there before they do because he was already on the bed. "You can't look at it, because its lust and love would blow up your mind Isaac."

Scott scoffs, "And why not? I'm a true Alpha, I do what I want and I know alllll about love!" Scott whips out his phone showing his background picture. Allison.

"Shut up Scott," Isaac rolls his eyes away from Allison's picture then glares at Stiles, "It's not something thats going to bring this town down, is it? Because I have got to say I have had enough,"

A thump.

"Now you have to show us."

"Listen, I'm looking for a cure for us okay?" He gives Scott his best sad face, which isn't hard, except Scott can see right through it.

"Like a werewolf cure?"

"No you idiot! A cure for our… bond"

"Are we going to do this the hard way, or…" Isaac looks at Scott then at Stiles and before he knows it theres tumbling and growls and pillows being thrown all over. 

'Stop!' 'Give it'

A loud thud.

'Dat huh my nosh' 'sorry!'

"Got it." A voice snaps them out of the wrestling match between the three of them. Scott's face is still dripping blood when he looks shocked at Derek standing there holding the book.

Stiles sighs, "It's no wonder we aren't all dead." Then turns and walks over and tries to take the book from Derek.

Isaac and Scott are quick to hover around them, the gold front of the book hypnotizing and the center of all their attention.

"It's just a book I found, it has really good recipes in it."

Derek skims through it and lands on a page before snapping it shut. "Keep it safe and don't lose it, Stiles." He says before letting it go into Stiles hands.

Scott throws his hands up in defeat.

And so his dad is working again, the pack are doing their routine wood scouting and the girls are doing what they do. Stiles was all set up, book flipped to the right page with the recipe 'Herbal Mind Open Remedy' another words it had to be trippy. There wasn't anything that he couldn't get at the Thai store downtown or inside a grocery market, the difficult part was apparently the Mind Opening part. He put the brown stick and mushrooms from the Thai store in a cooking pot, then added some 'green ground' which he translated as grass, 'crystal' which he took off a hippy necklace and the rest was to cook… 'Fire, let smoke rise'~'use your magic in south to east rotation'~'bend to knees and put head to ground'

As he waits for the potion to start smoking he tries to focus on his magic, he closes his eyes and starts to feel something and smell something.

"Oh shit!" The smoke started fumigating the kitchen but as he went to the window to let the smoke out he felt lighter. He raises his hands and closes his eyes calling out to his magic then waves his hands what he believed to be south to east… he hadn't really thought to check. Then like all his strength left his legs he goes to the kitchen floor and put his head to it. He never felt this slow before, like his mind stopped and was thinking of absolutely nothing until he opened his eyes.

Endless hills and fields are all he can see until his gaze lands on a figure in the distance, the smell of fresh cut grass and his mothers perfume.

His mother is picking some flowers before she stands tall and notices his presence. She pats down her white dress to stop it from waving in the wind and holds down her yellow sunhat with the other, she turns towards him and holds out her hand. 

"Come, Genim. We must not let them wait for us!" Her voice echoes with a sweet ring. He feels a chill as the grass rolls under his feet which help him pick up a run towards her and after what feels like a life time he slips his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers together and admiring how soft they are.

Stiles grips her hand tight and tries to get words out but all he can manage is-

"Mom"

"We cannot be late," She smiles, the sun high in the sky blinding Stiles so he can barely make out the smile. Her eyes shaded by her hat.

Stiles follows her but walks right into the fridge. "Ma?" His voice is slurred and the fire alarm is going off. "Ma, where are you? MOM!" 

Someone grabs him roughly and tugs him hard until he can see white sky and green trees. People are talking and growling and he turns toward them, they who are not mother. "Ma," He tries to stand up but tumbles into someone trying to hold him steady.

"Stiles," The mans words are so forceful but he sounds so far away. He looks past him and notices the woods where there are long brown limbs swaying, they are speaking to him 'come here'.

He thinks he catches a glimpse of a sunhat but can't find it once he looks. "I'm gonna be late, I'm sorry mama." He says sinking to his knees and running his hands through the grass, he laughs, the blades tickling his inner fingers. He does it again to show the people the joy. It must be shared. He laughs even harder and rolls onto his back to look at the bright blue sky. 

Their voices grow louder and the trees start to sound further away, "Stop it… STOP!"

He's being lifted into a vehicle and strapped down, he fights for the land but can't find out the way to undo his restraints. But his mind finds solitude in the quiet and quick pace of the moving trees out of the glass. He puts his face on it and closes his eyes, the cool glass sending thoughts of snow and his mothers bright as white smile.

"Stiles. Stiles…" A voice in distress calls to him.

"Stiles?" Someone nudges his shoulder lightly and so he opens his eyes.

Derek is pacing the room and walks straight at him once he opens his eyes.

"Do you know what you did! What happened?"

Scott, Isaac, Allison and Lydia are in the room around a couch looking forlorn and being oddly quiet.

"'m happy." Stiles blinks away his tears and stares at the ceiling while remembering the feel of her youthful hands and her wonderful happy face, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback, even if you hate it.


End file.
